The Hero of Ooo Returns
by Fr05tyNu993t
Summary: Finn's has been away for 7 years and when he comes home he is forced to make a tough decision as well as face his past foes. Will Finn be up to the challenge and what is this tough decision? Why not read and find out yourself. (Don't own anything just the story not the show, characters, or songs. Cover image belongs to C-Nzenwa on deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan fiction and adventure time lovers I come to with an awesome story of love, betrayal, action, suspense, and HARD CORE LEMONS! AH YEAH Lol jk. There will be lemons but not really a big deal they fun to read but for those of you who love lemons you will love mine because I describe everything. Don't worry everyone else who came here to read an awesome story you will not be disappointed. So without further ado lets start this B!# # Hehehe. Oh and one more thing I will be working on 2 other stories for The Amazing World of Gumball (TAWOG ) and For the Total Drama Series (TD) The shippings for those stories are GumballxCarrie for TAWOG and CodyXGwen for TD.**

**Prologue**

It has been 7 long years since the Hero of Ooo left on his journey across the lands and over seas to not only explore and train but to find himself. He has visited many lands and found many treasures along the way, treasure which he sent home which caused Jake to have to build an under ground storage area to hold it all.

The day that Finn had left was both a surprise and shocked reaction to many people. Finn hadn't said anything or showed any sign of planning to leave all they found was a note telling him of his depression and need to distance himself from everyone.

People questioned why he was depressed but Jake and 3 lovely but guilty girls of royalty. Marceline the Vampire Queen a playful vampire that played with Finn's Mind and Emotions and had lied to Finn as a way to protect herself from being hurt. Princess Bubblegum the rule of the Candy Kingdom she had rejected him and belittled him and treated him as nothing more then a kid. Then there was Flame Princess the ruler of Fire Kingdom Finn had screwed himself on this one but he had done everything that could to show how sorry he was and how much he cared for her, he even went as far as to have the Fire Kingdom throw her a birthday party, her first birthday party ever to be honest seeing as her father never really cared enough to do so or even remembered her birth day.

The thing that brought Finn to his breaking point and beyond was when he had moment with each one of them that almost ended with a kiss only to have them shove him away. He finally let his depression set in and he hid it well his fake smiles and laughs fooled everyone to the point that they wouldn't suspect anything was wrong leaving him to not worry about someone following or stopping him.

**Chapter: 1: Letter From a Hero**

" PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" yelled a very tired looking peppermint as the Princess arose from her slumber "Mmm Peppermint Butler why are you being so loud surely what ever it is can wait another 3 hours" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes "But princess it's a letter from Master Fi-AHH!" he was sent flying back as the princess rushed and snatched the letter from his hands "Sorry Peppers" she said as she began to read the letter "Tis alright Princess nothing a visit to the chiropractors office won't fix" he said limping out of the room leaving the princess to read her letter.

Else where in a fiery kingdom it was a similar scenario except "Cinnamon Bun what is it?" she said as he tried to remember what it was "Um I had something to give you" he said slowly remembering what it was as he found the letter "Oh it's a letter from Finn" he said as he handed it to FP who gave him a look that said 'Really?' "It's ok Flame Princess it fire resistant because I dropped it into the lava earlier and it didn't burn up" she snatched it from him in the same manner as Princess Bubblegum know that she knew it was ok.

Else where again a small scream was heard and this scream continued over and over until a pale gray hand reached out and the bug that the scream was coming from this bug grew into a phone "Man and I just got comfortable for bed" said the Queen of vampire "Hmm and text from a blocked number.

_Hey/Sup, PB/FP/Marcy_

_I'm writing to let you'll know that I'm coming home! _

_I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but I had to distance myself from certain people. I know you'll got my letter and yes I was depressed and acted like kid running away from my troubles but I found that I actually made a good decision when I left I traveled around the world met and made some many new friends and foes, Foes who soon became more like rivals. I'm sorry for not writing sooner it's because I know you would have written me back and I would never have gotten it because I never stayed anywhere long enough to mail and receive a reply. I also knew that one or all of you would have tried finding me using the scent from the letters or traced the signal back to my phone._

**(Jake didn't tell the girls because Finn had told him in letters not too and Jake knows why and understood)**

_I'll probably be there with in a few days at most 7 I'll sent another letter/text when I have crossed the border into Ooo. Also I've got presents for everyone._

_Love, Finn_

All 3 girls read the letter over and over until…

"**FINN'S COMING HOME!" **

Yelled the 3 girls loud enough to be heard by creatures with hearing great than others like a certain yellow dog who had received a similar letter but instead had plan for Finn's home coming.

"**FINN'S COMING HOME!" **the dogs ear twitched hearing the ladies screams "Ruh-Roh… **Cough** ah I mean uh-oh Finn you are so gonna get glomped when you get home" he chuckled just seeing the image in his head of Finn getting dog-piled on by PB, FP, and Marcy.

**(A/N: Glomp is a word my girlfriend uses to name her tackle-hugs)**

_***The Border of Ooo**__*****_

On the border of Ooo a young man was resting and letting his horse drink from the stream. "Man it's good to be back." said the young hero as he munch on and apple he looked over to the horse and she was eyeing the apple "You hungry girl? Here" He said giving the apple to the horse who ate it happily. "Your gonna love it in Ooo there large open plains for you to run lots of lush grass for you eat you will never have to worry about predators again" he said petting her the horse looked at him in a carry and grateful manner, she back away and began to glow.

"Whoa, what the glob?" he said as he shielded his eyes. When the glowing stopped he looked and was surprised to see that the white horse had transformed from a normal horse into a Pegasus "Whoa…" was all he said. Over course he had seen many beautiful creatures along his travels but never had he seen one so beautiful as a Pegasus.

He shed a single tear just having been grated the privilege of seeing one "Finn the human" she spoke "I am Elsa the last of the Pegasus. I've aloud you the see my true form because I have deemed you trust worthy enough of my friendship. You first showed your valor when you saved me from the hunters that had chased me for years. You've shared and opened yourself up to me without hesitation. You've kept me warm when it was cold and kept me cool when it was hot" she said as Finn blushed from the praise and rubbed the back of his neck "Well I knew you wouldn't have been safe to leave you and I knew Ooo would bee safer for you?" he said.

"But you didn't have to and you didn't do it out of obligation. You did it because you are a true hero and you have one of the most purest of hearts I've ever had the pleasure to read and only those with the purest of heart can gain the trust of that of a Pegasus or Unicorn" she said bowing to him "Please don't bow I'm not a king or royalty" he said still abit embarrassed from the praise "Very well Finn" she said standing up straight.

"Hmm you know now that I know you're a Pegasus we can get there a whole lot faster" he said excitedly as she chuckled "Very well Finn hop on and lets go" she said kneeling down to let him on "Alright Elsa Let's go!" he shouted as she took off and flew towards the Grasslands.

**Well guys that's the end of Chapter 1 yes I know it's short but I wanted to leave some more juicy stuff for the next Chapter. I promise the chapters will not be as short as this one and they will not be monstrously long, **

**Also just a quick little reminder I am writing stories for the Total Drama series and The Amazing World of Gumball and again the main shippings will be CodyxGwen (TD) and GumballxCarrie (TAWOG) those are just the main shippings depending on what you guys think I will make them into harems if requested enough. **

**Leave a comment, favorite, and follow me and my stories and I am ****Fr05tyNu993t.**

**So until next time goodbye! :3 **

**p.s. I will update at least twice a week on my stories so don't worry about the wait ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone I'm FrostyNugget and I'm keeping my promise of updating ASAP. Ok if you really liked my first chapter and if you remember a part about Finn almost kissing each one of the girls but getting shoved away? Well these next 3 chapters will include flashbacks of those moment just so you guys know what happened and so I can answer the question of what happened if any of you were wondering and/or curious, as well as fill in this little plot hole I created that someone pointed out and thanks to that I pretty much got so many more ideas for chapter content. So this chapter will be a lot longer then the last one and without further ado here is the new Chapter.**

**Chapter: 2: Assassini and Regretted memories **

In the Candy Kingdom everything was peaceful and everyone were enjoying their day.

***CRASH!*******

Was what would be said if it was so "Dang it Larry watch what you're doing!" yelled a small hard strawberry candy man to a skinny licorice man "Sorry Eddie" he said as he began to clean up his mess.

"Geez Bonnie don't you think a simple welcome home party would have been good enough?" said the vampire queen herself. "Yeah but it's been 7 years and he's missed soooooo much!" she said cheerfully "I guess. So do you have any other entertainment besides me? I mean I'm happy to entertain but I don't think I can go all day" she said strumming and tuning her bass. "Yeah Marceline I got 2 other people and 3 bands so you won't be so overwhelmed" she said as she supervised the workers building the stage "So can I ask who else is coming?" asked Marcy as she sucking the red out of a jelly doughnut "Hmm the three bands are blah, blah, and blah (Not important). The 2 other people are someone named Eli Butternut and this guy named Assassini" she said and Marcy just dropped her doughnut "Uh… Bonnie Assassini means assassin in Italian." She said concerned "Itali-what?" she asked not really knowing what Marcy is talking about "Italian it's an ancient language from before the Mushroom Wars" Marceline explained.

"So you think we should check this guy out?" Marcy asked "Hmm maybe. But who would be stupid enough to call them self assassin?" PB said as she thought "I don't know but it's better to be safe then sorry." "Alright Marcy just be careful if he is an assassin then he'll probably be challenge even for you." "Pfff! Please I'm the Vampire Queen I can take care of myself. Ok I need his scent do you have anything?" asked the vampire "Actually yeah he gave me a card" PB said digging it out of her pocket and handing it to Marcy "Ok so what does this guy look like?" she asked, PB "Hmm I don't know his face was covered and his voice was distorted by some kind of electronic device that he wore over his mouth, he had on a white jacket and his head was covered by this odd white hood that had a little point sticking out, he also had a red sash around his waist with a leather belt strapped over it" PB said trying to describe the man.

"Hmm shouldn't be to hard to find" she said smelling the card and picking up the scent. "Ok Marceline be careful and if you do fight him make sure to keep it in the shade" said the princess with concern. "No need to worry Bonnie" she said as she took off following the scent. "Ok lets see…" she said as took a sniff of the air "Gotcha!" she yelled she took off again.

Elsewhere, a young boy was getting ready for his surprise return. "Man Elsa I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Snickered the boy. "Finn someone is coming and by the way it feels they are a creature or creatures of darkness" she said with concern "What?! Ok come on morph time" he said as she nodded and began glowing bright. 'Man this power is so awesome' thought the boy as the glowing form engulfed him and formed a white hooded jacket "Ok now time for this…" said the boy as he reached into his pack and pulled out a black device "Man this thing is so uncomfortable" he complained as he placed in on and as he did the said dark creature arrived as he was about to turn around and face it the voice from said creature made him freeze in place "So you're Assassini?"

He turned and faced then did his best to act as alternate persona "Ciao Bella" he said with an accent that was created by speaking in though the device on his face. "Hmm mysterious and a charmer but it would be nice to see you face and also to know why your name means assassin?" she said in a playful yet serious way "Sorry uh..?" "Marceline" "A yes sorry Ms. Marceline but I can only answer your questions but my face must remain hidden" "Drop the Ms. it's just Marceline. Ok then answer my first question and I'd also like to know what your real motive is for doing the show?" she asked as she stood ready for anything "Well my motive is obvious I wish to make a name for myself and what better way then preforming in this show and as for my name it's in honor of an old friend he was an assassin but he only targeted those that had evil natures."

"I'm not buying it I heard your heart rate go up when you said that which usually means your lying" she said grabbing her axe "But I couldn't tell which was the lie. So answer my questions again one at a time" she demanded as she pulled her axe out in front of her "Uh…" he was stumped "Thought so" she charged him and swung as he blocked with his sword "I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone assassin" she said as she dodged Finn's purposely sloppy swing "I don't want to hurt anyone!" he said blocking power house swing that made his knees buckle from the impact which caused him to collapsed "Yeah right!" she said raising her axe ready to finish the fight until "STOP!" came a yell as two massive angelic like wings formed from Finn's back and blew a massive gust of wind that blew Marceline's hat off.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she began to feel the burn of the sun "MARCY!" yelled Finn as he knocked her over and shielded her from the sun using the wings to shade her "Why save me?" she asked as he held himself up "Cause I couldn't let someone innocent burn to death when I could do something to save them" he said " Thanks but sorry about this" she apologized to him "Sorry? Sorry for wh-No!" he yelled as she pulled the mask off and when she did she dropped the mask "Finn?" she said almost teary eyed "Hey Mar-mmm!" he was cut off as she kissed him which surprised him she slowly pulled him into a hug and began to sob a little "Finn. Your finally back. I promised myself that I'd keep it together but I'm just so happy your back" she said remembering all the sorrow, regret, and emptiness she felt when she found out he had left. "I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did back then Finn!" she said as she remember what had happened the days before his leaving of Ooo.

_***Flashback**__*****_

_~Marceline POV~_

_It was a normal day like any other I was jamming out when I heard a knock on my door, it was Finn "Hey Marcy whatcha up too?" he asked with a big goofy smile on his face back then I didn't know it was fake because he always seemed so happy I wouldn't expect it "Nothin just jamming out and being board" she said with a pout "Well why don't we go do something?" he suggested "Sure, whatcha got in mind?" she asked "Hmm? Running with wolves? We haven't done that in a long time" he said with big fake goofy smile "Sure. Lets go" she said closing her door and flying off with him._

_~4 hours later~_

_(and miles off wolf pack running and rumbling)_

_Finn and Marceline were laying in a grassy field looking up at the stars "And then I just punched him in the face!" he said laughing as Marceline laughed too "Man Finn you get yourself into some crazy situations it's amazing your still alive" she said with a chuckle "Yeah, Hey Marcy?" he asked shyly "Yeah Finn?" she looked at him curiously "Um you remember back then when I tried taking you out on to the movies?" he said starting to blush "Yeaaaah?" she asked already knowing where this was going which caused a small tint of pink to form on her face "I was wondering now that I'm older made we can go out sometime" he asked._

_She thought that this was now her chance to be with him "Hmm" she hummed thinking with a mischievous little smile then she decided to have a little fun him "Well we could go back to my place and have a little fun" she said in a seductive way which made him blush even more "Ok" he said nervously as she took his hands and flew back to her house._

"_So go upstairs and get undressed ok" she said in a seductive way "Um… Marceline I don't know about this" he said worrying of the possible repercussions "Don't worry I'll take care of you Finny" she said kissing his cheek "Ok" he said still nervous as he went up the ladder "and let me know when you're ready ok" she aid as she received a muffled 'Ok'._

_She went into the kitchen and grabbed a camera "I can't wait to see the look on his face" she said thinking about her __**"harmless" **__little prank. "Ok Marcy I'm undressed" she snickered as she floated upstairs and saw him in his underwear "Finn I said to get undressed that includes undies" she said as she hide the camera "Um.. O-ok" he said as he dropped his boxers giving her a sense of arousal._

"_Now get on the bed and lay on your side, with your knee bent and folded so it's pointing up and now rest your head on your elbow" she said liking what she was seeing "Like this perfect" she said making an ok sigh with her hand "Now close your eyes" she said and he fold "and say cheese" she said pulling out the camera "Huh?" he said as he opened his eyes just in time to be blinded by the flash as she laughed "Man Finn your so easy to prank"._

_He looked at her wide eyed and couldn't believe she would do something like this "Marcy, how could you do something like this to me?" he said as he got dressed the hurt on his voice "Chill out Finn it's was only a prank" she said looking at the image only for him to snatch it away and crush it in his hand "A prank? A PRANK?! A prank is something like throwing a pie at someone, a prank is hitting someone with a garbage bag full of butter, a prank-" she cut him off "Chill out Finn seriously why are you getting so upset" she said thinking that it was no big deal "Besides you seem me naked!" she said trying to argue back._

"_Yeah but that was a complete accident! This… This was just messed up! Marcy you really crossed the line you always do stuff like this!" he said back with anger and hurt in his voice "Not my fault you make it so easy." She said starting to regret doing said prank "I'm easy to mess with that's true I like to wear my heart on my sleeve and be open with how I feel about someone and you just toy with that" he said as he started giving into his depression "Finn that's why you're to soft Finn you don't take the dominant role when you do this kind of stuff" she said trying to make a point._

"_Well sorry if I'm a kind hearted person and not an arrogant asshole who takes what ever he likes but if that what you want then…" he said pining her to the wall "Finn what are you doing I'm being dominant like you said" he said trying to kiss her she had dreamt of having a moment like this with Finn but know that it's happening she can't help but feel fear 'I've wanted him to be like this for awhile now but why am I scared' she stopped thinking as she panicked and pulled her legs up planting her feet against his chest then launching him back crashing though the window and falling from the second story to the cold cave ground._

_It took her a second to realize what just happened and when it clicked she flew out the window down to Finn who was covered in cuts and glass shards "OH MY GLOB FINN I'M SORRY!" she said panicked hoping that he wasn't hurt he just held up his hand stopping her "It's ok Marcy, I get it it's not you or my personality it's just me" he said teary eyed as the blood dripping from a cut mixed with his tear leaving a red streak down his cheek._

"_Finn it's not you I just panicked. Finn I'm sorry" she said fighting back her tears "It's ok Marcy I'm heading home" he said starting to limp home "Finn why don't you just stay here the night?" she said worried for him "Nah" he retorted "But Fi-" "I SAID NO!" he said turning back to her the with red tears going down his right cheek and clear once going down his left she jumped he had never yelled at her like that before and it hurt "I just want to go home… Alone" he said limping away._

_She stood there letting everything sink in and it filled her with regret as she started to silently sob, "Why am I crying? It was just suppose to be a prank why did it end up like this?" she said as Blue man poked his head from out behind a rock as a small penguin followed "Because you really did cross a line this time Marceline" he said as she looked at him "But it was only a prank Simon" she said teary eyed._

"_To you maybe but to Finn it was a betrayal. Most decent men like Finn see stuff that you made him think you two were gonna do to be very special he probably thought he could trust you. Yeah it sounds like a cheesy romance novel but it's the truth. Then when he tried being what you wanted him to be what did you do?" he said crossing his arms "I panicked and launched him out the window. But it was an accident!" she said still teary eyed._

"_Exactly all you've been doing is toying with his emotions and when kind hearted people like Finn try to be what you want them to be but when you realize that's not really what you wanted" he said going really deep "What do you mean?" she said confused "Ok, let me make this simple maybe the Person you want Finn to be isn't the one you're in love with" he said as he walked up to her helping her up "So pretty much what you're saying is that I've been tricking myself into thinking that I'd fall for Finn if he was more dominant?" she said thinking as he nodded "When I'm really with the soft hearted goofball Finn" she said as Simon said "Bingo" as realization stuck her._

"_I really Globbed up this time? I really hurt him didn't I?" she said tearing up again "Yeah" he said as she hugged him "I'm can't believe I did that to him and the way he yelled was just haunting… It hurt me when he yelled and seeing the look on his face" she said starting to let her sobs grow louder._

_She cried as she finally realized how much her stupid little pranks hurt Finn as she cried she kept saying sorry to Finn as if he was really there. Simon held and patted her back "It's ok Marceline let it out" he said a father like way._

"_I need to go find Finn and tell him that I'm sorry for no figuring it out sooner" she said pulling away from Simon but he grabbed her arm "Let go Simon" she said "No Marceline you need to give him some space before you do that" he said and she nodded "I'll go over tomorrow" she said as she limply floated to up to her window "Ok Marceline take care and try to get some sleep"._

"_Ok Simon good day" she said as she actually got into her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day she went over to the tree fort but when she got there she was meet with the sight of Jake, BMO, Flame Princess, and Bonnie crying. When she asked what happened Jake handed he the note._

_She read it and as she did she spilled tears onto the letter. She dropped it and flew out the front the door following his scent hoping to catch up with him but stopped when she reached the ocean and all she could smell was the ocean breeze. She dropped to the white sands and released all of her emotions know that Finn was gone._

"_It's all my fault" she cried as she looked up at the moon and yelled hoping that it would reach him "Finn I'm sorry!" but he cry was drowned out by the sound of the crashing waves._

_**~Flash back End~**_

**Well that's chapter 2 and you now know what happened with Finn and Marceline, but wait there's more we still don't know what happened between Finn and FP/PB. You'll just have to stick around to find out and like always review, favorite and follow me and my stories.**

**So until next time I'm FrostyNugget, see ya! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I'm back with a whole new chapter, sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with some medical issues that I don't feel comfortable talking about hope you under stand. I'm gonna point this out the flashbacks are not in a timed order Marceline's flashback showed the events between her and Finn that took place the day before Finn left. So Flame Princess and Bubblegum's flashbacks could be the same day as Marceline's they could take place 3 days or weeks before he left but the flash backs will go along with certain moments in the story. I just wanted to point that out cause I didn't want to confuse you with the flashbacks timing. So without further ado here is the new chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Mending relationships and a Flashy Comeback**

Marceline held on to him tightly not wanting to let him go as he shielded her from the sun she seemed like a young child holding onto their fathers leg not wanting him to go as she whispered over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he was starting to losing strength in his arms seeing as she was wrapped around him using both her arms and legs to keep a good hold.

"Marcy I need you to let go of me" he said in a shaky voice which replied "No!" he looked at her with her face buried in his chest he said once again "Come on Marcy let go" which she replied again with no but instead with a tone that gave the impression that she was a small child throwing a tantrum. "Oh come on Marcy" he said getting nervous "I'm not letting you go ever again!" "Wha? No I mean for now because I'm losing the strength in my arms" he said as his arms started to shake.

She blinked and looked up at him then to his arms seeing them shaking "Oh" she laid back onto the ground as he stood up using the wings from the jacket to shield her as he picked her up and took her over to the shade. He sat her down as she just looked at him with a neutral face as he sat next to her "And not my arms are dead" he said jokingly as he let them go limp. She let out a low hiss "Hey I'm not that heavy and you didn't have to pick me up" she said with a pout "Yeah but I was supporting your weight and mine. As for the picking you up I guess the macho thing kicked in" he said as he laid back and closed his eyes, while Marceline looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes Marcy? I know you have questions so go ahead and ask" he said having sensed her but this surprised her having been caught staring, she blushed "Um… First what's with the wings?" she asked touching the feathery appendages "Hmm I don't know. Hey Elsa" he said to out loud "Elsa?" she said worried "Yes Finn?" said a voice that seem to come from nowhere "What's with the wings?" Finn asked.

"The wings is one of the abilities someone has when they wear my kind in this kind of form."

Said the winged horse "Ooooh ok cool" said Finn as he looked over to Marceline "That answer your question?" he asked looking at her bewildered look with a grin on his face "And to answer your possible next question Elsa is my friend and she will on reveal herself once she sees fit and when she knows she could trust someone."

"Oh ok… Hmm Finn?" she said in a soft voice "Yeah?" he said closing his eyes again "Why didn't you let anyone know you were back and why are you using a fake name?" she asked still curious "Well I wanted it to be a surprise but…" he looked at her as she blushed "Oh" he chuckled "IT's ok it still can be a surprise if you don't say anything and as for the fake name stuff you know the saying going out with a bang?" he asked her with a little grin as she nodded.

"Well I'm coming in with a bang" he said smiling with his eyes still closed as she began to giggle "Oh man that's so lame its cool" she said complimenting him. "Thanks Marcy" she smiled fondly at the sound of him saying her name and then she remembered something "So you're going to perform in the concert?" she said gaining abit of a bubbly tone "Yeah?" he said knowing were this is going "You think I could hear you play something?" she asked with her little batty pout "Damnit ok. Man do all women have a special pout to get their way?"

**(If I offend anyone with that comment it was just as a joke but I apologize in advance if I did offend anyone)**

He grabbed his pack and pulled out a glossy object and once Marcy saw what it was her eyes lit up "OH. MY. GLOB! Finn is that a real Gibson Les Paul?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes as she inspected the instrument "Yup I bought it of someone who sold old pre mushroom war stuff and he had this I liked the way it looked so I bought it" he said strumming and tuning it.

"I wish I could get something like this" she said tracing the body of the guitar "Ok Marceline you ready?" he asked getting out his pick. "Yeah let's hear it hero" she said waiting in anticipation.

_**"Come A Little Closer" (By: Cage The Elephant)**__  
><em>

_Time shakes, found you at the water  
>At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother<br>Earthquakes shake the dust behind you  
>This world at times will blind you<br>Still I know I'll see you there_

_Come a little closer, then you'll see  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Things aren't always what they seem to be  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Do you understand the things that you would see here  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming  
>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>

_Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders  
>Will we burn or we just smolder<br>Somehow I know I'll find you there  
>Oooh, I wanna see if you can change it, change it<br>Still I know I'll see you there_

_Come a little closer, then you'll see  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Things aren't always what they seem to be  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Do you understand the things that you would see here  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming  
>Come a little closer, then you'll see<br>Come a little closer, then you'll see_

_Ten thousand people stand alone now  
>And in the evening the sun sets<br>Tomorrow it will rise  
>Time flies by, they all sang along<br>Time flies by, they all sang along  
>Time flies by, they all sang along<br>Time flies - bye, bye_

_Come a little closer, then you'll see  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Come a little closer, then you'll see  
>Come a little closer, then you'll see<br>Come a little closer, then you'll see_

She looked at him in complete shock at how well both his singing and guitar skills were. She felt as though her inner fan girl/groupie was about to come out in full force, but she kept her cool. She spoke "Finn… That was just awesome!" she said with excitement in her voice "And you wrote that?!" she asked with stars in her eyes "Nah" he said casually as he continued "I found and underground cavern with an ancient city inside so I explored it and I found an old music shop filled with CDs and records."

"Cool. How did you learn how to play the guitar?" she asked curious "Well I just practiced the basic cords you showed me and from there I learn from books in the instrument shop where I got my guitar" he said putting his guitar away.

She blushed remembering how she teased him by getting really close to him that day the feeling of his back against her breast. She noticed that the sun was going down "Oh shot Finn Bonnie's probably worried… I better go" she said grabbing her hat and taking off "MARCY!" he shouted causing her to stop and look back "Don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise" he said in a pleading tone.

She put her hand on her chin "Hmm I can do that for a price…" she grinned causing him to sigh "Look I don't have any money and I'm not giving you my guitar" he said almost annoyed "Wha? NO! I meant maybe…" she said shyly "Maybe…?" he repeated in the form of a question "If you come over for dinner for the next week" she said with a blush.

He looked at her as a memory of the last time he ate her cooking popped up into his head and lets just say a shiver ran down his spine "Um Marcy you remembered last time don't you?" he said as she remembered and she lowed her head "But I've been practicing and even Jake says my cooking is ok now" she said looking some what down "I did it so that next time you wont end up in the hospital for a week" she said looking him in the eyes.

Guilt hit him like a freight train "I didn't know… I'll definitely come over" he said with high spirits as the vampire perked up "YOU WILL! Um I mean cool" she said trying to play it off coolly. "Yeah" he said with a smile "Ok see you at the show Hero" she said as the sound of her calling him hero warmed his heart "Ok Elsa What Time Is It?!" he said as Elsa replied "Uh.. 6:30?" he sighed "It's ok you'll get use to it but anyways what I wanted you to say was. It's SHOW TIME!"

Elsewhere in Ooo a certain little vampire had just arrived to a worried bubblegum "MARCELINE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Did he hurt you? Was he really an assassin?" she asked the concern "Whoa calm down I'm fine and long story short it really was a coincidence it really was just a name" she said casually as Bubblegum let out a sigh of relief "Ok so I don't need to arrest him but what took you so long?" she asked curious "Hmm I got hungry and ran into an old friend" she said with a smile as Bubblegum rolled her eyes "Well I just got a letter from Finn and he said he will be here for the second day of the festival" she said as Marceline thought 'Finn you sneaky little…' "Finn's gonna be here by tomorrow?" said voice that caused both girls to turn to the very hot source "Hey Phoebe" said Marceline with a little wave "It's great that you made it Phoebe" Bubblegum greeted her with wave as well "Thanks for inviting me" she said with a smile "I can't wait to see Finn" she said with more peaceful loving smile.

"Well I guess it's almost show time" Marceline said getting her bass "I wish Finn could have been here by now but at least everyone except us and Jake know this was for Finn I really wanted to surprise everyone" said Bubblegum with disappointment in her voice, Marceline noticed this and patted her on the back "Cheer up Bonnie I'm sure Finn will be here very soon" she said with a little grin.

"Yeah… Ok let's go find a seat the show starting" PB said as she lead FP to her fire resistant seat "Break a leg Marceline" said the Flame Queen as Marcy just nodded. "Man I didn't Phoebe would be here" came a voice from behind the vampire queen which for the first time in about four hundred years scared her with a small 'eeep!' she fell on her butt "Holy crap I actually scared you Marcy?" said the voice again and at this point she knew who it was "You know how lucky you are to be my friend that last person that scared me found himself missing an arm Finn" she said with a pout "Hmm well at least you weren't the one that tore it off" he said with a chuckle he knocked at his left arm which made the sound of something metallic "Finn what hap…" she was interrupted by the sound of the audience chanting for Assassini "Well I'd better get out there before they riot" said Finn as he made for the stage "Wha…? Wait Finn what happened to your arm?!" she shouted but he was already on stage.

The crowd continued to cheer as 'Finn' walked on to the stage he pulled his guitar off his back as he got to the mic "Hello People of Ooo are you ready to rock?!" he said to the crowed which made then cheer louder. He chuckled "Alright let's rock!" he stumbled his guitar and started.

_**"Satellite" (By: Rise Against)**__  
><em>

_You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame  
>You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays<br>You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit  
>And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it<em>

_That's why we won't back down  
>We won't run and hide<br>Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
>I'm passing over you like a satellite<br>So catch me if I fall  
>That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives<br>But at night we're conspiring by candlelight  
>We are the orphans of the American dream<br>So shine your light on me_

_You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has  
>You can't understand what lays ahead<br>If you don't understand the past  
>You'll never learn to fly now<br>'Til you're standing at the cliff  
>And you can't truly love until you've given up on it<em>

_That's why we won't back down  
>We won't run and hide<br>Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
>I'm passing over you like a satellite<br>So catch me if I fall  
>That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives<br>But at night we're conspiring by candlelight  
>We are the orphans of the American dream<br>So shine your light on me_

_She told me that she never could face the world again  
>So I offered up a plan<em>

_We'll sneak out while they sleep  
>And sail off in the night.<br>We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives.  
>When we're gone we'll stay gone.<br>Out of sight, out of mind.  
>It's not too late,<br>We have the rest of our lives._

_We'll sneak out while they sleep  
>And sail off in the night<br>We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives  
>When we're gone we'll stay gone.<br>Out of sight, out of mind.  
>It's not too late,<br>We have the rest of our lives.  
>The rest of our lives<em>

_Because we won't back down  
>We won't run and hide<br>Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
>I'm passing over you like a satellite<br>So catch me if I fall  
>That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives<br>But at night we're conspiring by candlelight  
>We are the orphans of the American dream<br>So shine your light on me (shine your light on me)_

_Because we won't back down  
>We won't run and hide<br>Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
>I'm passing over you like a satellite<br>'cause these are the things that we can't deny now  
>This is a life that you can't deny us now<em>

As the song came to an end the crowed erupted he took a bow "Thank you! Now I know my time on stage is limited but I have a surprise for the people of Ooo!" at this PB was alerted "Flame Queen get ready this guy might be trouble" she said still if-y about him. "What you all to give a warm welcome to a certain young boy that you all know and love!" he said as he pulled his hood off and pulled down his mask as he did there was loud combine gasp which was followed by loud cheers.

His golden locks worn in a spiked up style "What's Ooo it's glad to be home!"

**And that's it well until the next chapter, which will definitely be within a few hours to 1-3 days I promise. Now if you all noticed Finn's to have lost something that will be explained in the next chapter as well as a possible lime scene with either one or with all three girls maybe at the same time or each with there one individual scenes whose to say that's the good part about hinting I leave you all guessing and wanting more to find out lol. **

**As always I'm FrostyNugget Favorite, Follow, and Review. Bye Bye.**


End file.
